Sign
by shiroirukaze
Summary: [Drabble] Someone pasted a sign at the back of Sanada's jacket


**Title**: Sign

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N**: A deviation from what I normally write. This is my first time writing on the members of Rikkaidai. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanx for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Marui chewed his gum happily, amused by what he just heard earlier as he walked into the locker room. He didn't meant to eavesdropped on their conversations but he was so happened to be there when Sanada shared a little (okay it was more than a little) about what happened last night with Yukimura. 

"Yo Bunta. You are early today." Jackal greeted him already in his sports attire. Marui opened his locker and changed quickly into the yellow shirt, white shorts combo while popping bubbles at the same time. He was about to share the valuable piece of information with his doubles partner when Sanada walked into the room.

"Jackal. Marui. Have you guys seen my jacket?" Sanada asked, his eyes searching the room in case he misplaced it.

"Won't it be inside your locker, Sanada?" Jackal replied, puzzled how the neat vice-captain could misplace his jacket.

"If I were you, I will try looking for Kirihara." Marui answered, another bubble popped from his mouth.

"And what makes you think that Kirihara has my jacket?" Sanada asked.

"No idea. Just thought that he is always the one who creates troubles and maybe this time he has another plan going on." Marui continued to chew his gum as Sanada mumbled something about killing Kirihara and walked off.

"Kirihara will be dead when Sanada finds him. Let's go, Bunta. Wait, what is it that you wanted to tell me earlier before Sanada walked into the room?" Jackal made his way to the door but stopped half-way and turned back to face the pink-haired gum chewing genius. Marui saw Yukimura walking towards them and quickly changed his mind.

"Nope, nothing important. Ah here comes Yukimura." Marui greeted the captain happily.

"By the way, have you two seen Sanada? I thought he said he'll meet me at the locker's room." Yukimura asked.

"He came here a while ago, asking about his jacket and took off when Bunta suggested that he looked for Kirihara." Jackal explained. Yukimura frowned, wondering why did Kirihara took Sanada's jacket. He didn't need to wait long to find out the answers.

Nioh was trying hard not to laugh when he saw the sign pasted at the back of the vice-captain's jacket. Yagyuu was amused and had a feeling he knew who did it. Unfortunately for Sanada, he was clueless about the sign. Following Marui's advice, he was looking for Kirihara but found his jacket instead. It was lying at the bottom of the staircase near where he was talking to Yukimura earlier and since there was no dirt on it, he didn't bother to check the rest of the jacket's condition, thus missing out the sign pasted at the back. He wore it all the way to the tennis courts and the other students who met him gave him funny looks that he deemed strange.

"Sanada…" Jackal's eye widened when he saw the sign and his sentence was left hanging. Marui was doubling with laughter on the court, satisfied that he wasn't the only one who heard the Sanada-Yukimura conversation while Yukimura was smiling, amused by the words written on the sign. Sanada turned around, facing the rest of his teammates with a straight face. Then he heard someone laughing behind him.

"Kirihara. Where were you? Why are you late for practice?" Sanada barked as Kirihara stopped laughing, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"For this, Sanada." Yagyu's voice addressing made him turned his head. When the bespectacled player ripped something from the back of his jacket and showed it to him, his eyeballs almost popped out. He snatched the sign from Yagyuu, re-read it again and could feel his cheeks growing red. The amusing smile from Yukimura and laughter from the rest of the team didn't offer him much comfort as he lowered his cap and walked out of the court. Silently he vowed to haul up Kirihara, made him confessed he wrote that and strangled him. He ripped the sign apart and threw it into the air where the pieces of paper eventually fall back to the ground forming the words, "I was HOT in bed last night. Try me and see it for yourself."

* * *


End file.
